Alexander Algorn
"Azeroth is the seat of the galaxy, and the true home of countless of it's people. Though they are spread across the vastness of the stars, Azeroth remains their mother. And the will of Azeroth will shake the stars." -Alexander Algorn Alexander Algorn is the current reigning King of Azeroth, and is the eighteenth member of House Algorn to hold that title. As King of Azeroth, he rules over the Kingdom of Azeroth; consisting of the Azeroth system, Denar II, and Sigmar Draconis. As King, he presides over the destiny of over three million people; charged with protecting and leading them into the next galactic age. History Early Life Alexander Algorn was born in the royal palace of Stormwind Keep on Azeroth, in the capital city of Stormwind. Alexander is the firstborn son of Jackson Algorn V, King of Azeroth, and Maeriya Algorn III, Queen of Azeroth; with his younger brother being Ranel Algorn II. The two boys were born three years apart, and despite the gap in age, were near identical. Both received the pale skin, dark black hair, and forest green eyes of their blood. Since the boys could speak, their father and a small army of royal tutors and aids began grooming them to be Kings. Both boys were quick learners, and took to their lessons well. Though as the years developed, more attention began to be given to Alexander by their father, as he was the direct heir and future King of Azeroth. Over time, Raven grew envious of the attention being heaped upon Alexander by their father and mother, and began to rebel. He would not show up for lessons and even began to sneak out from the Keep with the help of a few sympathetic members of the Royal Guard, and Alexander himself; unaware of the consequences of these actions Despite the envy of the attention he received, Alexander and Ranel remained close; with the younger Prince directing all of his anger and frustration toward their father. Alexander had limited free time as a youth, between his studies of politics, management, religious tutoring from his mother, and Arcane studies in his father's library. Yet what time he did have was spent with his brother, be that sparring, walking the grounds, or sneaking out in the darkness of the night together. Ranel even convinced Alexander to spend a night with him in a brothel in Old Town. As the two aged, Alexander's interest in his study grew; embracing his destiny to be King one day. Ranel, on the other hand, sunk further and further down a hole of debauchery and depravity. Rumors spread of the young Prince spending time in the company of criminals in the slums of the capital as he got better at escaping the confines of the Keep; being gone for days at a time. The tension between the young Prince and their father grew, with shouting matches between the two becoming a common occurrence. Death of a Prince One day, a week after Alexander entered his nineteenth year, Ranel and his father had a far more violent bout than usual within the throne room of the Keep. An argument over Ranel's future, with the King demanding he stop sneaking out of the Keep, led to the young Prince cursing his father, his entire family's legacy, and storming off. That night, Alexander went to his brother's room to check on him, and found the door locked with loud Tauren Chieftan music blasting from within. When his knocks and calls went unanswered, Alexander kicked the door in. The chambers within were a mess, with furniture thrown over, the window shattered, and a post from the bed knocked out. Ranel was slumped in a lump near the fireplace, with blood dripping from his nostrils. Alexander screamed for a nearby guard to summon a doctor and his parents, and ran to his brother. Checking Ranel over, Alexander spotted injection marks on his arm, and several empty syringes lying on the floor. The Prince pulled his brother into his arms, and Ranel looked up at him with a blank expression. After several moments, the Prince muttered that he wasn't born for this life, and passed out. Alexander checked for a pulse, and found none. The Crown Prince's scream could be heard throughout the Keep. Ranel's suicide sent Alexander on a downwards spiral into depression. For weeks he remained locked in his room, refusing to speak to anyone, including his father and mother. He appeared only once in this time, and that was to attend his brother's funeral under guard of the Spymaster, Eriand Shaw; where he remained silent and did not make eye contact with anyone. During this time, Alexander neglected his health and hygiene as he spiraled ever downwards into a pit. His mother and father, along with multiple servants, Priests, and higher ranking members of the Court attempted multiple times to coax the young Prince out of his depression; but every attempt made would find them unable to get through the door into the Prince's room. It had been sealed by some magic known to no member of the Court. One person was permitted entry into the room, and this was the Highblade of the King, a lone member of the Royal Guard outside the standard chain of command. The Highblade brought the Prince his meals, and refused to speak to anyone about what was occurring within the room, beyond simply stating the Prince desired to be left alone. Weeks began to pass into months, and as time dragged, the Royal Court steadily grew more and more concerned. At one point, the Knight-Lord of the Guard, the commander of the Royal Guard, attempted to break down the door to see Alexander. Upon forcing the door open, the Knight-Lord vanished; teleported to the middle of Lake Everstill, where he nearly drowned with his armor. After this incident, few attempted to contact Alexander; including his father. Rise of a King Eleven months after the death of Ranel, Alexander's father, King Jackson V, died. On his way to visit a newly constructed prison-wing in the fortress complex known as the Theramore Defense Station, the Royal Transport, Lion-A1, suffered engine failure and crashed in the middle of the Great Sea. Dozens of search and rescue parties were launched, and after two days, the sunken wreckage was found; pulled near to the Maelstrom. The King's body was found incinerated, along with much of the crew. The engine had erupted mid flight, sending Azerite powered flames through the craft. The King's funeral was the second time Alexander appeared to anyone since the funeral of his brother, leading the procession to Lion's Rest alongside his mother and high ranking members of the Royal Guard. Once more, the Prince's security was organized by the Spymaster, and this did not allow any member outside of the Royal Family within fifty feet of the young man. During the funeral, it was noted heavily in the press how the young man looked sickly; appearing almost anemic with gaunt features. After the funeral, he once more withdrew into seclusion until his coronation, a month later. Coronation Alexander's coronation took place within the grand Cathedral of the Light, within Stormwind City; where he was anointed with holy oils by the Archbishop Johnathan Rahb, and named King, with the Light's permission. During the Coronation, it was noted by many how Alexander's appearance had changed drastically. The gaunt, near shambling figure present at the King's funeral had shifted into a tall man. Every step he took was deliberate, every move seemingly calculated in advance. Piercing green eyes stared outwards, almost unblinking, and glowing faintly with a golden aura. On the 8th of December, 670, Prince Alexander Algorn was crowned King Alexander Algorn the First. The coronation of King Alexander was widely regarded as a somber affair, lacking much of the grandiosity and pageantry of the coronations of the past; being far more egalitarian than usual. Much ornament was done away with, by the King's own order, while many elements of the religious aspect of it was kept. King of Azeroth Further Seclusion As Alexander became King, he spent very little time in the public light. Less than a week after his coronation, he withdrew once more; scarcely being seen outside of the King's Wing of Stormwind Keep. Many day to day handling of the King were instead handled by the now Queen Mother, Maeriya III. Matters of pressing importance were passed to Alexander by letter, while meetings were held over camera and visuals; with the King always being seated in a simple chair in a plain room. During this time, Alexander had devoted himself to study. The year he spent in seclusion between Ranel's death and his coronation had to be made up for, and without his father to guide him, many evenings were spent in study. As he had been groomed to take the throne since birth, he had luck taking to the more complex aspects of ruling; being tutored by the Highblade of the King, who had been at his father's side for as long as any could remember. Many sleepless nights were spent with his nose buried in books, or his eyes glued to the screen of a computer; processing as much information as he could. During this time he also threw himself into further study of military tactics, diplomacy, and the powers of the Light and Arcane Magic. By the time he reemerged in the year 675, Alexander was a powerful Priest, Mage, and with all the skills he needed to rule. The Queen-Mother stepped back from public duties, and withdrew herself from public life; helping guide Alexander for the next few years, along with the Spymaster of SI:7, and the Highblade of the King. With his full ascension to the throne, Alexander threw himself into the industrial building up of Azeroth, as well as beginning to maneuver through the bureaucratic nightmare of the Azerothian Parliament. Touching the Stars In the year of 680, events began to quickly escalate on Azeroth. Fires decimated a major agricultural town on Azeroth, which the King reacted to by diverting a sizable sum of the anual budget for repairs, and assigning several Royal Architects to the reconstruction. In that same year, Azeroth dispatched a large exploration fleet; consisting of four Frigates, two of which were ''Atlas''-Class, and the Light Cruiser ''Might of Stormwind''. Aboard the Might of Stormwind was a news crew from the INN, documenting the trip. Sometime into the voyage, the Noria System was discovered and claimed by Azeroth. Shortly after, a milestone was achieved in galactic history. The fleet warped in on a vicious battle, between the Kolari and Kimeran people; with the Kolari homeworld under siege by the Kimerans, and about to be destroyed. The Might of Stormwind contacted Azeroth, and shortly after, a Kolari message arrived; bidding the Azeroth fleet to turn away. After much convincing from Admiral Liara Traynor, Alexander ordered the fleet to engage the hostile forces; the Might of Stormwind's greater firepower turning back the Kimeran fleet with incredible ease. Prisoners were taken, and the Kolari and Azerothian governments began talks; spearheaded by Alexander himself. Soldiers of the Westfall Brigade were deployed to the Kolari homeworld, where they assisted in routing the Kimeran ground forcers. Several months after first contact, the Kolari leader appeared on Azeroth with Alexander, and a public declaration of friendship was declared between the two powers. Appearance Alexander stands at six feet two inches in height, with a well defined facial structure complete with high cheekbones and a slightly cleft chin. The man's nose is straight at the bridge and comes out in a pronounced curve at the end. He has large ears, slightly attached at the lobe, with naturally oily black hair. The King's skin is pale, with blue veins being visible on the backs of his hands. His hands themselves are slightly calloused, yet soft due to the luxurious nature of his upbringing. The muscles on his body are few, and barely noticeable; with a decent line of fat visible across his body. He was kept in shape, but clearly did not do terribly much exercise. As with his entire bloodline, Alexander's eyes are a dark shade of forest green, commonly refereed to as "Algorn Green" since his House's ascension to the throne of the Kingdom of Azeroth. His eyes possess an intense stare, often unsettling to many he makes direct eye contact with, as he holds the ability to dilate his pupils at will; being able to make his eyes appear almost completely black.Category:Azeroth Category:Human